geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Read Before you post your pasta, make sure it meets the Quality Standards, or it will be deleted. No exceptions. These rules have been adapted from the Creepypasta Wiki, and belongs to the admins there. This wiki does not own this content in any form or fashion. User Conduct You agree not to use the Wikia Service to: # Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; # Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; # Attempt to impersonate another user or person; # Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; # Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; # Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; # Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; # Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or # Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: # To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; # To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; # To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; # Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; # Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; # With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; # Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; # You will not: (I) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (II) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (III) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or # Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Accounts # If you choose to register for membership or use an account on this wiki, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. # Do not create or use multiple accounts to edit, chat, etc. You should only need one account. Any others will be indefinitely blocked, pursuant to this rule. # Do not harass or attack other members, chats, wikis, or websites. Persons found to be vandalizing other pages on other wikis or perpetrating attacks on other wikis/sites may be blocked from editing indefinitely. We as a community take a stand against such behavior and as such do not and will not welcome it here. # Roleplaying of pasta characters or similar is frowned upon and is in many case considered borderline spam. If your account is intended to be used to roleplay as a pasta character (i.e. Jeff the Killer, BEN, Funnymouth, etc.), it may be blocked indefinitely. # If you have a suggestion for a new category or rule, please contact an admin or Bureaucrat for discussion. User Rights For Admin # Your job is to keep this site free and clear of disruption, spam, low quality work, and all the other things listed within the site rules. # You are the law. You do not, however, make the laws. This is the job of the Bureaucrats. This keeps everyone in the loop about new rules and prevents them from being created on a whim. # This being said, you are free to discuss proposed rule changes or improvements with a Bureaucrat at any time. We listen to feedback. Really. # You must be active. If you are going to be away for more than a month, please let another admininistrator or Bureaucrat know. # If you want to be an admin, click here . For Bureaucrats # In addition to being a site administrator, your job is also to serve as a community liaison and deal with internal matters and site issues. # DO NOT SOCKPUPPET OR MAKE BUREAUCRAT SOCKPUPPETS. Sockpuppeting is when you create an alternate account to get around a block. This will be not be tolerated, and you will be reported to the Volunteer Spam Task Force if you do this. # You are the law. You make the laws. However, you are not above the laws. All rule changes must be discussed with the other Bureaucrats and then the admin so that they know what to do. Finally, before a rule is made into law it must be discussed with the userbase. WE ARE A COMMUNITY. # Before making major site changes, they must be discussed with the whole community. If it's something that would have an impact on everyone, it's only fair that they have a say in the matter. Use the polling system in place for a visible indication of the users' will. Do not just use the oppose/support method on the forums. # You must be active. If you are going to be away for more than a month, please let an administrator or Bureaucrat know. # If you want to be a bureaucrat, click here . General Rules # As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. # Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. # There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Repeating, there is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism only serves to waste YOUR time and the Admins'. No excuses. No exceptions. # Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site. This is a community, and if you cannot coexist with the other users in it then this is not the place for you to be. # Plagiarism will not be tolerated here. Period. If you need to pass off other peoples' works as your own, you do not need to join this community, because we do not need people like that here. Plagiarism only serves to make us all look bad and seem as though we condone it. We seek to foster creativity and originality but to pass off someone's work as your own is not only dishonest but illegal too. If this were college, you would be expelled. If this were a job, you would be fired and blacklisted. On here, you will be barred from editing. It's not an action you can accidentally perform. Plagiarism is something you must willfully commit with intent to deceive. Homages are fine, references to other works are too, but not straight theft. # Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. This in mind, do not message people offensive and/or sexual material. No matter how funny you personally find it to be, it is unwelcome to the main site. # Do not post screamer links, images, or videos. It's not funny, and it's been overplayed to death. If you have to resort to shocking people to scare them I suggest you go work on a career in Horror Films. I hear they are running out of ideas and resorting to JUMP-OUT-AND-SCARE-YOU tactics. # Trollpastas and Horrible Trollpastas should be posted on the Trollpasta Wiki . In an effort to move away from the unscary and unrelated trollpastas, we are working to remove any and all TPs/HTPs that are unneeded and unrelated to the genre of horror writing. These unrelated pages are spam pages and have their own rules page. # Some of the content of this site may not be suitable for viewers of all ages. As the content here is not suitable for all ages, it is requested that users who sign up for accounts and intend to edit on this wiki be thirteen(13) years of age or older. This is the minimum age for signing up for an account on Wikia and users who claim to be younger than thirteen may be banned until such time that they would conceivably be 13. Viewer discretion is advised. We are not responsible for any nightmares, loss of sleep, or any sort of mental effects you might suffer from reading the stories contained on this site. We here at the Geoshea's Lost Episode Wiki advise against attempting any ritual on this site and are not responsible for any loss of sanity, eternal damnation, hauntings, or imprisonment in alternate dimensions/realities/temporal locations that may occur as a result of a ritual. # If your pasta is still in the drafting state, then do not submit it. This especially means do not include a "WIP" "Not finished" "incomplete" or anything of the sort in your story. Finish your work first, review it, and then ''publish it. # No spin-offs or sequels of popular pastas allowed. Period. '' (Examples: Jeff the Killer Is Still Out There, Dead Bart 2, Squidward's Suicide: The 2nd Tape,' etc.) ''This is not a fanfiction site. # '''Do not restore or "archive" deleted stories without permission from an administrator. '''If you want to preserve your story online, post it in the Spinpasta or Trollpasta Wiki. # The "Bestpasta" and "Suggested Reading" categories are '''admin-only categories. That means only an admin can add these categories to a page. # Please do not make any additional categories that don't exist and unnecessary categories are not welcome here. Either add your pasta to category it fits best to, or don't. Punishments A breach of any of the User Conduct clauses will result in termination from FANDOM, by both local admins and FANDOM Staff. Breaking accounts rules is a permanent ban FANDOM-wide. Period. User rights abuse is an accounts punishment. General rules punishments are as follows: 1 day: Misc. punishments. 1 week: Re-posting/restoring a deleted story, user harassment. 1 month: Uploading trollpastas (2+). 3 months: Pointsgaming, linking to useless information 1 year: Vandalism (1st) Permanent: Vandalism (2nd+), false/misleading information on page(s), plagiarism, bypassing bans Variable: Claiming to be under the age of 13, certain (potentially unlisted) offenses. To appeal, contact the banning admin on his/her Message Wall. Creating a rant or rant page is not acceptable and will result in your Message Wall being locked. Disclaimer In the event you write, upload, or transmit via any means a story, page, blog post, or article about a subject matter that is determined, at an admin's discretion, to be 1) in a highly clichéd genre/category/subject and 2) poorly written, clichéd, generic, or terrible in general, then the admins are free at their discretion and leisure to delete the page at any time without warning or recourse on their part. The admins, editors, and any members associated with this site are not and will never be responsible or liable for any loss of data or stories that happen on this site for any reason or in any manner they may occur. In addition, the Admins reserve the right to ban any user where they see fit, or if 1) the user has broken any rule or 2) ignored official instruction by an Admin. All content is licensed under CC-BY-SA except where otherwise noted. Thank you for using FANDOM. Category:Best Rules Ever Category:Rules Category:Suggested Reading Category:Site maintenance Category:Help